


Ascension Missing Moments - Justice and Hawke

by TCRegan



Series: Ascension of the Wolf [14]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCRegan/pseuds/TCRegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the very end of Passing Through the Valley. Justice decides to enjoy the Winter Palace and what it has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension Missing Moments - Justice and Hawke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangrywarlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangrywarlock/gifts).



> We'll call this a humorous AU interlude. Written for Vee, who just wanted to see Justice eating canapés and sadly it did not fit in the context of the story.

No one wanted to approach the Inquisitor. Sure, he'd just saved their lives, subduing Florianne and thwarting the plot to kill their empress. But that didn't negate the fact that he was blue and glowing now. His eyes, no longer the soft warm amber, but icy and cold, surveyed the stretch of table in front of him.

"These are very pleasing to the spirit of Justice," he muttered, picking up a small bite-sized cracker with cheese and ham on it. He popped it into his mouth. "It tastes of hope and inspiration."

Hawke sighed and tapped him on the shoulder. "Justice?"

"Do not interrupt, Distraction. We are doing something important."

"You're eating canapés."

"As we've said. This is **very** important."

"You're scaring the other guests, Justice. And Anders needs to be in control here. You know. For the sake of the Inquisition."

Justice waved a hand, the blue glow of the cracks in Anders' skin causing Hawke to wince. "The peace talks will conclude in the morning. For now, we need to eat. Anders cannot function without food."

"You know it's funny you say that now," Hawke growled, "yet you thought eating was a waste of time when you were living with him in Kirkwall."

Justice turned to look at him, pupil-less eyes boring into him deeply. "Kirkwall," he said seriously, "did not have shrimp canapés." To prove his point, he popped them into his mouth, one after the other and chewed pointedly.

"Justice-"

"Enough, Distraction!"

"Could you at least call me by my name?"

"I am. You are the Distraction, therefore you will be addressed as such. If you wish to help Anders, make yourself useful by bringing us a drink. But not wine. We do not need to get drunk."

"Is Anders going to be allowed to dance?"

Justice considered this carefully. "With you?"

Hawke scowled. "Yes, with me."

"We'll think about it. For now, a drink."

Heaving a heavy sigh, Hawke headed off to find Justice a drink, muttering under his breath about overbearing, overprotective parental spirits.


End file.
